The Tattoo
by ocd.grl
Summary: Harry gets a tattoo and Draco helps him through his fear of needles. This is pretty fluffy you guys...enjoy?


Harry clenched Draco's hand tighter and squeezed his eyes shut as the needle bit into his flesh. He winced as the first drops of ink were jabbed into his skin. He was sitting cross legged, leaning his back into Draco's chest, the blonde's legs stretched out on either side of Harry's.

Harry bit his lip and turned his head into Draco's shoulder. Draco chuckled and wrapped their linked hands around Harry's waist, hugging him more firmly to him. "I'll never understand how you can undergo the cruciatus curse without a sound, and still moan and whimper like a child when it comes to needles."

"They're different!" Harry said exasperatedly. "Needles are small and pointy!"

"Right, and I'm sure they hurt much more than breaking your cheek bone in two places and refusing to let me take you to a healer until you'd personally found the murderer." Draco replied as he nuzzled the hair at the nape of Harry's neck.

Harry flushed, even as he relaxed into his boyfriend's hold. "I thought you weren't going to mention that anymore… bloody Slytherin." He trailed off darkly.

"As a former Slytherin, I maintain the right to go back on anything said under pressures of the moment." Draco said haughtily, at which Harry dug his elbow back into the blonde's stomach. Draco jerked, and Harry, began to giggle, momentarily forgetting the needle stabbing him.

"Harry, I'm all for free expression, but you might not want this much free expression on your tattoo at the moment." Luna piped up from her position next to them. She gripped his arm tighter and Harry stilled himself, still smiling slightly. "You know, I really admire what you're doing Harry. It's dramatic, and significant, and beautiful." She readjusted her latex gloves and examined a piece of Harry's skin more closely. She squinted at it for a moment, before placing the gun back on his flesh and drilling some more ink into him.

There was silence for a while, as the design on Harry's forearm began to take shape and fill out. Harry tipped his head back onto Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of the needle. "You look incredibly sexy right now" Draco whispered as he kissed the sensitive spot of skin under Harry's ear. Harry shivered deliciously and tilted his head so that he could kiss his boyfriend properly.

After about twenty minutes more of that, Luna set down her tattoo gun and leaned back. By this time Harry was ready for the entire situation to be over with, so that he could drag Draco to their bedroom and shag him silly. When he saw the tattoo however, he stopped to admire the beauty.

It was a dark mark, but instead of a snake coming out of the skull, there was a phoenix spreading its wings, partially obscuring the skull. The colors were remarkably brilliant and the contrast between the dark matte of the skull and the sunny reds and oranges of the phoenix was ridiculously beautiful.

He gazed at the image frozen on his forearm. It represented so much. His battle for light during the war, his internal struggle for emotional freedom after the war, his strange opposites-attract-relationship with Draco…it was breathtaking. "You like it?" Luna asked with dreamy smile.

"Oh Merlin, Luna, it's…it's…well, it's exceptional." Harry said humbly. He had come to Luna when he found out that she was a tattoo artist, and had given her the most vague of ideas, which she proceeded to turn into this gorgeous piece of artwork.

"Yeah, I thought you might think so" Luna said happily. "Oh wait, I forgot something" she pulled her wand out of the messy bun on top of her head and pointed it at Harry's arm, muttering a charm under her breath. After a moment Harry felt his arm heat up, the heat quickly became scorching, and he yelped as it engulfed his forearm where the tattoo was.

There was a bright flare as the tattoo lit up, all of its colors intensified for a single, blinding, instant. Draco's arms tightened around Harry as the tattoo faded back to normal. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as the burning sensation stopped. Then he stopped and stared as the tattoo phoenix flexed its wings and gave an experimental flap while flexing its talons. He snaked his head around, gazing intently at Harry, before opening his mouth in a silent song.

"Luna, you have outdone yourself" Draco said quietly as they all stared transfixed at the phoenix, which continued to shift about on Harry's skin.

"You know, I think you're right" Luna said, her eyes even wider than usual, her fair eyebrows nearly hidden under her fringe.

Draco leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to the crown of the skull in the tattoo. He let his lips linger on the skull before trailing kisses down the neck and body of the phoenix. Harry moaned and curled his fingers into a fist, his short nails biting into his palm.

Luna giggled and waved her wand, vanishing all of her materials. She stood up and tucked her wand back into her hair. "Bye guys, I'll see you later when you're less preoccupied." She grinned and shook her head as she watched Harry snake his hands around Draco's neck to pull him onto the ground and flip them so that Harry was kneeling over him, all the while kissing passionately.

After Luna had walked out of the living room and then left the house, Harry pulled his mouth away from Draco's, "That was kind of rude" he said breathlessly.

"We'll make it up to her later-" Draco replied, interrupting himself with a kiss, "-take her out to dinner-" he flipped them so that Harry was pinned underneath him, hands woven in his hair "-or maybe buy her a new set of dress robes-" Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and Draco promptly forgot everything that had been running through his mind, and happily floated into oblivion.


End file.
